


Does It Really Take The Village

by Tinywriterfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Teasing, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy
Summary: Mark's coworkers tease him relentlessly about the boy who comes to flirt with him. Do they know as much as they think they do?





	Does It Really Take The Village

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallchittaphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/gifts).

> For Jesse! Happy birthday! I wanted to get this up in time for your actual birthday TT but it's Nana's birthday week so it can be yours too!
> 
> Prompt is listed at the bottom.

When Jaemin came into the Village Cafe for the third time that week, Johnny paused to watch. Mark was in charge of seating today, so Johnny had a front row seat for the show. Jaemin strolled up to the desk, gaze on Mark. Taller than Mark but shorter than Johnny, Jaemin seemed to pull off pink hair surprisingly well. Johnny had never seen him in any other color.

“Welcome to the Village.” Mark gazed back steadily. He managed a decent poker face, but the backs of his ears were already pinkening. “How may we help you today?”

“I’d like a date with you.” Jaemin leaned on the desk.

“I can get you a table or a booth.”

Jaemin sighed dramatically. “I suppose that will do.”

Mark led Jaemin to an empty two-person table in the middle of the dining area. Jaemin sat down easily enough, but he blew a kiss playfully as Mark tried to walk away.

Johnny was called away to a table before Mark truly escaped, but he waited in the back until shift change when Mark showed up again. “What did Jaemin have to say this time, Mark?”

Mark stumbled to a stop. “What?”

Johnny grinned, crossing his arms leisurely. “I didn’t get to see how you got away from him earlier. What did you say?”

Mark mumbled something. Ten draped himself over Mark’s back. “Oh? Lover-boy came by again?”

Mark, face still thoroughly red, elbowed Ten gently. “Hyung.”

“All right, all right.” Ten straightened. “Go off, then.”

Mark’s face stayed pink the rest of the day, even though Jaemin left without further incident that Johnny saw.

***

Doyoung might have bussed one table too long, but the spectacle in front of him was just too entertaining to pass up. Jaemin had been seated in Mark’s section—now that he had a section—by a grinning Ten. Doyoung adjusted the chairs at the table again as Mark approached Jaemin’s table.

Mark sighed. “Welcome to the Village. My name is Mark, I’ll be your server. What would you like today?”

Jaemin tipped his head back with a flirtatious grin. “You.”

Yet again, Mark’s face lit up in a blush. Doyoung held back a giggle. Mark persisted. “What food would you like from our menu?”

Jaemin pouted. “You’re not on the menu?”

“Do you see my name on the menu?”

Jaemin made a show of inspecting the menu. “Well, then I guess I’ll have a burger. And a Coke.” He passed the menu off to Mark, making sure his fingers lingered near Mark’s hand. Doyoung couldn’t quite catch if their fingers actually touched.

Mark danced back. “Someone will bring your food soon.” He escaped the room with rosy ears. Doyoung abandoned the by now too clean table to catch up to Mark.

“He really likes you, huh?” Doyoung leaned over Mark’s shoulder as he put away the menu. “It’s cute.”

“Hyuuung,” Mark whined. “Why does everyone have to talk about this?”

“Because we think it’s sweet.” Doyoung let Mark go. “Also, it’s funny how red you get.”

Mark flailed and shushed him.

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung laughed. “I won’t pull a Johnny if you want to keep things quiet today.”

“Thank you.” Mark dashed off to the kitchen. Doyoung caught him on his way back out.

“But, I have to say, Markie, if you get that red over his lines maybe you have some thinking to do?”

Mark flipped him off. Doyoung cackled as they re-entered the main dining area. For a teenager, Mark was a pretty cute kid.

***

The next time Jaemin came in, Mark was in the back. Jaehyun approached Jaemin’s table once he’d been seated. The boy really was very pretty. Jaemin cocked his head when he spotted Jaehyun.

“Where’s Mark?”

“He’s working in the back today.” Mark had asked Taeyong to teach him about cooking. Jaehyun handed over a menu. “Do you need time to think about your order, or have you come here often enough to have memorized the menu?”

Jaemin chuckled. “I know it pretty well, but I would like to think a little more.” He flipped the menu open.

Jaemin was the kind of guy who looked like he would have a following wherever he went. Jaehyun got a tumbler of water and a glass for Jaemin. He set down the glass and poured out some water. Jaemin was still inspecting the menu as though it held all the answers of the universe.

“So,” Jaehyun propped the tray on his hop, “I have to ask.”

“Hmm?” Jaemin looked up.

“What’s in it for you here?” Jaehyun nodded toward the back. “You come by so often to flirt with someone who’s barely giving you the time of day. I’m sure it’s cute to watch him blush, but is it really that fun to keep getting curved?”

Jaemin smirked. “Yes.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m glad.” Jaemin handed over the menu. “I’d like the chicken parmesan and a Coke.” He held up a tightly folded slip of paper between two fingers. “And for this to be delivered unread to Mark.”

“Oh?”

Jaemin shrugged. “He doesn’t have to take it. He could throw it out if he wants. But I want that to be his choice.”

Well then. Jaehyun took the paper. He kept it safely in one hand while he put away the menu and tray and knocked at the doorway to the kitchen. “Mark.”

Mark turned. “Yes?”

Jaehyun waved the paper. “Your admirer wanted you to have this.” He shrugged when the other workers stared at him. “He said something about it being Mark’s choice. That’s valid.”

Mark snatched the paper. Jaehyun snuck over as Mark opened it. Mark nudged Jaehyun away. “Hyung, this is private.”

Jaehyun put his hands up. “Oh, is it? I see.” He backed off.

Mark read the note what looked like three times, but for once he did not turn red. He folded the note back up.

“What is it, Markie, do you have a date?” Johnny crooned.

“Leave it be.” Ten smacked Johnny’s arm.

Mark pursed his lips. “Whatever I have or don’t have isn’t really the point right now. We have to keep working, I don’t think there’s anyone out front.”

Jaehyun led the way out front, but not before watching to see Mark tuck the note into the pocket of his apron.

***

Mark hung up his apron. He pulled the note Jaemin had sent him out of the little pocket in the back. _I’m going to wait for you after work so we can walk together._ Sweet of him to remember that Mark couldn’t use his phone during work. Mark slung his bag over one shoulder and headed for the kitchen. Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung were all loitering there. They turned to watch him pass. Didn’t they have anything better to do?

Mark opened the back door. Jaemin was leaning against the opposite wall.

“Oh my god.” Johnny called for the others. Why couldn’t they just leave well enough alone?

“Is that what the note was about?” Jaehyun poked Mark’s shoulder. “How cute.”

Taeyong cooed. Mark turned. Ten remained suspiciously silent, but he had a hand on Johnny’s arm. Mark turned back to Jaemin. Jaemin winked. Enough. Mark marched up to Jaemin and pulled him down by his shirt into a kiss. Jaemin hugged him, pulling him closer until Mark had to stand on his toes. As always, he tasted like mint. Vaguely, he registered his coworkers screaming.

Mark dropped back down to his heels, breaking the kiss. “Thanks for waiting for me.”

“Of course, baby. Are you ready to go?”

Mark nodded. Jaemin glanced behind Mark to his screaming coworkers and back. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Let the boy go on a date with his boyfriend, god.” It sounded like Ten shoved the others back toward the restaurant. Jaemin took Mark’s hand, linking their fingers. Mark rested his head on Jaemin’s shoulder as they left. Jaemin started giggling as soon as the restaurant was out of sight. How the hell was that still so adorable? Mark groaned.

“Why are they like this?”

Jaemin kept laughing. “I’m surprised it took them this long to catch on. You do have a good poker face, though.”

Mark squirmed. “It’s not like I’ve been trying to hide anything, I just want to get my work done. You’re the one who keeps coming by to flirt with me!”

Jaemin kissed the side of his head. Mark pushed away the butterflies that still gave him; it wasn’t the time. “You’re too cute to leave alone; I barely got you to date me in the first place, I can’t just not come around.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Don’t kid around, you know I was always into you.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I’m just glad Ten’s nice, since I have to see him whenever I come visit you. Imagine if your older friend hated me.”

Mark pursed his lips. “Do you think your friends will like me?”

Jaemin dropped Mark’s hand only to sling an arm over his shoulders and pull him closer. “I think my friends will love you.”

Mark nestled into his side. Tomorrow might be hell on his patience, but at least he’d have Jaemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any peek into Jaemin, the regular at X restaurant going just to charm person B and B’s coworkers always tease him but jokes on person B’s coworkers, they’re already dating.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my interpretation of this!


End file.
